


KHR Scrapbook

by Uniko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Honestly please take these ideas and run with them, I'd love to see what other people can do with them, KHR/Black Butler, KHR/Naruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniko/pseuds/Uniko
Summary: Ideas, Drabbles, Plot Summaries for various KHR fanfic's I don't have the time to write myself. All are adoptable!





	1. KHR/Black Butler

‘When the hour of Reckoning has come to pass your payment shall be forfeited. I ask not for your eternal soul, but for your son himself.’

 

Despite being turned into a demon Ciel Phantomhive dies as a young demon. As per their contract Sebastian Michaelis is in possession of his immortal soul. To eat the soul is never an option so Sebastian does the next best thing, he reincarnates it.

 

It is just his luck that he happened to find the perfect vessel for the soul in the body of a miscarried young son of Nana Sawada. Desperate to keep the life of her son, the son of an absent father, she makes a deal with the demon.

 

She can have the son she so desperately wants. But the second the young Lord remembers his past she forfeits her rights to him as her son.

 

And so Tsunayoshi Sawada grows up knowing nothing of his past life… that is until after the arcobaleno incident.


	2. KHR/Naruto

Sasuke activates not just his sharingan but his mangekyo sharingan on the the bridge when he witnesses naruto almost die. Due to this he gets caught up in a sloppy kamui and is transported to the world of KHR where he meets 5 year old Tsuna.

 

Being so cold and lonely for years since his clan's massacre when the young sky offers his hand to the damaged teen he accepts, igniting his latent Lightning flames. Tsuna gains a lightning Guardian before he could be sealed and Sasuke gains a Home and a new Family.

 

Now if only at not 22 years old he and his Family wasn't transported back to the Elemental Countries. At least he can now rationally talk to his brother, the thought of revenge beaten out of him by his Boss’s sincere and pure smile.

 

After all it wouldn't do to have the little Boss angry at him…

 

A Sky’s temper is scary after all.

 

  * Lightning!Sasuke
  * Sword user Sasuke
  * Sharpshooter Kyoko
  * Naginata User Haru
  * Tsuna/Sasuke?? Only in the TYL no underage
  * Protective Sasuke
  * Protective Tsuna
  * Sasuke as the shadow right hand
  * Gokudera doesnt mind after all this is his Senpai!!
  * “Sasuke??? You dont want revenge???” “And make the little boss mad have you seen what he does to Hibari and Mukuro???!?!?!”
  * Sasuke gets along really well with both Hibari and Mukuro. They are like THE strong trio in Vongola
  * Sasuke would totally beat up iemitsu lets be real here
  * I mean he threatened the ninth when he tried to seal Tsuna???
  * Reborn is shocked that his student already has elements
  * Yamamoto’s dad teaches Sasuke the sword
  * If Sasuke puts a little chakra into his flames he can actually summon lightning (since he never learned to in the Naruto world.)
  * Secretly swore the Uchiha clan to Tsuna as the technical head of the clan. Itachi is flabbergasted.
  * “YOU DID WHAT SASUKE?!” “Hey I’m Clan head SINCE SOMEONE KILLED EVERYONE ELSE”




End file.
